Menos de 30 palabras
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Inspirado/basado en "We do knot always love you" / Había intercambiado con Ishida, en su presencia, unas simple treinta palabras —veintinueve, quitando el honorífico—; pero Ichigo ya tenía algo de qué burlarse de Karin.


**Dısçlaı** **мєя Applıєd**

Estaban reunidos con ese propósito, pero Karin no tenía verdaderos deseos de contribuir. No es que no apreciara a Rukia, aunque no la conocía del todo, saber de la ayuda que le brindó a su hermano era suficiente para sentirla una aliada y tener gratitud hacia la shinigami. Su problema es que no sabía absolutamente nada de costura, y una pequeña parte de ella temía hacer una tontería y estropear el trabajo de tantas personas.

Pero como siempre era poco expresiva, pensó que nadie notó su preocupación. También Orihime logró tranquilizarla al mostrar una pequeña hoja de papel donde tenía el calco e instrucciones paso a paso de cómo hacer el bordado. Se alivió al ver que, al parecer, ninguno de los amigos de su hermano tenía idea tampoco y que, cuando llegaba su turno, cada uno revisaba a varias veces la hoja.

Entonces le tocó a Ishida. A diferencia de todos los presentes, él parecía ser el que más sabía del tema. No preguntó al respecto, Keigo hizo notar la razón cuando dijo, en un animado grito, _"¡Así que esta es la habilidad del Costurero Cuatro-Ojos, eh! Ahora entiendo por qué estabas en el Club de costura"_ ; ella no se rió del asunto por respeto al hijo de Ryuuken, aunque ganas no le faltaban para dar una carcajada. No por lo que Asano dijo, sino por lo indignado que se veía Ishida a pesar de querer aparentar lo contrario, e ignorar al castaño, todavía sin despegarse del bordado.

Después que Tatsuki acabó su parte del velo y se lo pasó a ella, Karin no pudo retrasar más lo inevitable. Se sintió estúpida por no entender bien la condenada hoja, pero de a poco lo fue logrando. Ante la partida de Tatsuki y la llegada de su hermano, se distrajo y sin experiencia —a diferencia de Yuzu— pasó medio minuto hasta que, sin poder por su cuenta, tuvo que preguntarle al experto en la materia.

—... Ishida-san, ¿cómo acabo este punto?

—Aquí —él le señala y le enseña lo que por su lado hizo, explicándole claramente.

Ninguno se da cuenta, pero Isshin los mira desde cerca y, no solo eso, estrecha los ojos algo divertido. Nunca había visto a esos dos cruzar palabras antes.

Al final, la oji-ónix suspira interiormente, del alivio, al acabar su parte.

Momentos después, cuando se va la mayoría —mayoría porque Orihime se ha quedado, para su alegría—, solo ella e Ichigo se quedan a cargo del velo.

Karin se atreve por fin a criticar cierta actitud de su hermano.

—¿De verdad eres tan insensible, Ichi-nii?

—¿Ah? —no se da cuenta el mayor, mirándola un momento antes de empezar haciendo otra flor en el bordado.

Karin rueda los ojos y dice, en tono monocorde para mostrar lo tonto que considera las palabras: "—¿No es realmente caro? Eres muy pobre. ¿Estás bien con eso?" Por Dios —dijo bajando la mirada—, ¡tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra!

Su hermano era tan directo e insensible con estos temas. Ella se sentía avergonzada por su cuenta. No dijo nada en aquel momento porque, en general, nunca decía nada en contra de Ichigo. Yuzu era la indicada en esos casos, le retaba por las dos, y creyó que le diría algo por su comportamiento. (Al final no hubo palabras de su rubia gemela en ese segundo, más tarde amonestaría a Ichigo por otro comentario al mismo amigo en cuestión y el tema de las flores.) Y como Ishida no se vio ofendido, o tuvo la conciencia de no demostrarlo, Karin no hizo más que callarse desde su sitio. Ahora, sin nadie presente, se acababa de dar el lujo de mostrarle a Ichigo lo torpe que fue..

—Mira quién lo dice —Ichigo murmuró, con el bochorno por fin haciendo efecto.

Karin se alegró.

—Al menos yo sé cómo acabar esto —Ichigo se burló a modo de juego—, en lugar de pedirle ayuda a Ishida.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Además, fue la primera y única vez que lo pedí —comentó, queriendo defenderse y dejando claro que el resto lo hizo sola.

—No hay nada malo, solo que —sonrió con algo de burla—, era Ishida.

Su corazón golpeó fuerte con su pecho, porque conocía el lugar por dónde tomó las cosas su hermano. Se negó a creer que esta fuera una de esas ocasiones donde era más observador de lo normal.

—¿Y? —trató de restarle importancia, volteando la mirada para fingir desinterés... y para que no viera sus ojos dudosos.

—Ese "Ishida-san" sonó muy amable de tu parte —rió el de cabellos naranjas, sus hombros temblaban mientras lo hacía.

—¿¡De qué te burlas!? —dijo, poniéndose en pie y queriendo arrojarle un cojín.

—Karin, no hace falta —dijo entre una risa—, ya lo sé.

—¿E—Eh? —ella se le cayó el cojín al suelo y se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

Ichigo no dijo más, Karin tampoco pretendía hacerle confesar lo obvio.

Pero se cuestionó: ¿él se dió cuenta porque lo defendió, o en serio lo hizo al simplemente oír cómo se dirigía a Ishida? Era verdad que no había nadie que la conociera mejor que su hermano, pero... ¿era tan obvia su atracción hacia Ishida? Simplemente intercambió esa tarde apenas tres o cuatro frases.

Había intercambiado con Ishida, en su presencia, unas simple treinta palabras —veintinueve, quitando el honorífico*—; pero Ichigo ya tenía algo de qué burlarse de Karin.

No era justo, pero...

—Ichi-nii, ¿puedo llamar a Orihime-chan hermana desde ya o...? —no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante nada y obtuvo el efecto deseado al ver el rostro escandalizado, y sumamente rojo, de su hermano que le pedía silencio sobre el tema aclarando que ni siquiera salían—. Aún.

El shinigami sustituto no volvió a tocar el tema, no hasta que comenzó a salir oficialmente con Orihime.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **Notitas Cool...**

*Lo de "30 palabras" es una referencia a la interacción, ya que en realidad solo hay diálogo de Karin y ella dice seis palabras ahí nada más. Pero considerando que Ishida la aconseja en off, podría ser posible (;3)

* * *

 **Quien me diga que esto está OOC es porque es un amargado que no conoce al verdadero Ichigo ni aprueba el final (:V) Y como me dijo la buena Hope's por PM: AHORA HAY UNA JODIDA INTERACCIÓN CANON DE ISHIDA Y KARIN de treinta palabras (LOL).**

 **Como fan del crack, acepto las cosas que sé que no se darán, así que se imaginan mi sorpresa y alegría cuando leí esas 30/29 palabras (*q*)/**

 **Esta novela da tanto material, maldición.**

 **Gracias por entrar, comentarios bienvenidos si es que algún lector fantasma le da gana.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
